I found you
by Silversun XD
Summary: Hm, what would happen if Koenma finally took a stroll around Tokyo to get away from his paperwork and such? He meets Kagome Higurashi! Soon Hiei finds her too, what would happen? read to find out! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Stroll

*sigh* 'Finally, today's paperwork is done.'

I leaned back in my plush chair to gaze at my silent office. I tried to enjoy it, but I started to fidget, getting bored quickly. This silence is boring me. I got off my chair and turned to my teenager self.

'A walk in the human world wouldn't bother anything.'

I slipped through a portal to come out of an alley way in Tokyo. I walked out to the side walk to enjoy the surrounding, the busy people and the cars.

An hour passed when I passed through a park, gaining a lot of looks by my usual attire, and was heading through a nice suburban neighborhood. That's when I felt it.

I looked to the side to see a tori next to me. The area from this tori and to the top of the stair case and beyond was …. Holy ground. It was said that gods can relax and recharge in such places, but those were getting fewer and fewer. To have found an active one in Tokyo, it was amazing. I took my first step on the stair case. I can feel its affect already.

'I do need to relax every now and then.'

I got to the top huffing a bit. It may not be as long as Genkai's stairs, but damn, that's a lot of stairs. I straightened and took a glance around. There was a modest 2-story house, a shed that connects to the house, what looks to be another shed, and a powerful old cherry tree.

Everything here feels so pure, even the sky seems to be clear from the pollution of the city. Suddenly, my head whiplashed to the direction a teenage girl in traditional miko garbs, but the pants are blue. She seems to be 16 and very powerful.

'So she isn't a fake. I wonder if she can sense my energy.'

I sent a bit of my energy to her. The only indication that she felt it was that her blue eyes widened and looked at me. I smiled and walked to her. I got a good look at her. She was pretty.

She had Blackish-dark blue hair falling down to her bottom in a high pony-tail. She had deep blue eyes that have seen too much for this era but was covered very well from everyday people. Her nose was small and upturned and petite faint red lips. She also has high cheek bones, making her look like a doll.

I got close to her at arm's length. She didn't back up or was stiff as a board, as most were with my presence other than Yusuke and the other spirit detectives.

'She knows that I am powerful, but doesn't back away. I can't tell if that is stupid or brave.'

"Hello, may I help you sir?"

My smile grew. "Yes, I would like to ask the history of this shrine."

She smiled too though. Though, I can see the suspicion in her eyes.

"Yes, I see. Would you like a tour of the grounds, along with the history of the shrine?"

"Yes, that would be wonderful."

We walked around the shrine grounds with her telling the story of The Shikon Jewel and the half-demon's sad love story to the scar on a large cherry tree, the tree of ages.

It had been about an hour since the beginning of the tour. A bit ago, we exchanged names. She relaxed immensely. Her smiles were a bit brighter.

Kagome was an interesting teen. She was a trained miko. She confronted me about being a god a bit ago. Although I told her about my status, she didn't change her domineer towards me. I was thankful for that, the only other person who did that was Yusuke, though he is rude about it.

Now we are sitting on a bench under the God tree for dango and tea. I felt recharged fully 15 minutes ago, but I don't want to leave just yet. I wanted to get to know Kagome, but duty has called, at least by now.

I sighed and stood. I turned to look at Kagome. She looked at me in understanding and smiled.

"Duty calls, eh? Will you come back?"

I was a bit taken bake by that question but nodded.

"I will be back here as often as I can. This shrine is very peaceful. I would defiantly come back."

Her smile brightened.

"Thank you. You are my first friend in a while, so it's nice to know you will come back."

My smile dimmed a bit, but kept it up for a promise of return. I left, via portal. As I sat down and let down my teenager form go, I thought about Kagome and her parting words.

"_You are my first friend in a while …"_

I called for the blue ogre, named George, and requested for the file for 'Kagome Higurashi'. He questioned me, and I yelled it was none of his business and to just get the file.

I stared at the cover of her file on my desk. It was thick, _unlike_ other files I have seen, even Yusuke's. I opened it and started to read.

My expressions changed through reading her 'life'. It was fine, quite normal, until she turned 15. I was shocked, horrified, saddened, furious, and more.

I read through her adventures. The first emotions flitted across my face as I read. I stopped reading after she was forced back to her own time when the jewel was completed and fused with her half-soul. It still concerned me that she only has ½ a soul. Luckily, it was large enough to sustain her life, but it was excruciating painful to have your soul split for about a year and a half.

She must have gotten so use to it over that time since she didn't seem to be in pain from reading her aura. I made me sad and proud of her.

Though, I am surprised that she didn't turn out like Hiei with as much, though different, pain as she did. Still smiling as though she didn't experienced it.

I decided right then, while doing paperwork that piled since I left, that I would see her a often as I can and help her as much as I can.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx**

Awesome! First crossover between InuYasha and Yu Yu Hakusho! XD

I can't wait for the reviews! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Discovering Hiei

I was walking around the open air market to get my groceries. I felt a couple of demons within the crowd following me. *sigh*

'Will they ever give up? Though, I should be glad that the story isn't widely known or believed in anymore. Then there would too many to handle.'

I already knew the answer to my rhetorical question. I weaved through the crowd and bought the rest of what I need. I placed them and the side of the walk way and put a barrier around it so they wouldn't get stolen or damaged. I walked into an alley way to lure them in.

I waited and they came, 3 middle class demons. 1 wolf, 1 bear, and 1 cat demon to try and claim me as their mate to either show me off or want my power. They blocked to entrance of the alley way. I didn't move and looked at them cooly. I can't make assumptions.

"What do you want?"

They all chuckled and just came closer to me. I glared. "I will not hesitate to defend myself if you so much as lay a hand on me! Now, leave me alone."

They paused with hesitation, then pounced at me. I moved to dodge with fluid grace, glaring at them for their insolence. The wolf managed to grab my arm from the back with his speed and crush me to him. I purified him instantly.

The others thought they could use the 'distraction' to grab me. I proved them wrong like so many others. I knew their body structure like so many others, so I hit their nerve points to paralyze them. I listen to their curses. I placed my foot on one of the cat demon's throat. I spoke to both of them.

"If I let you go, will you cease your pursuit of me?"

The cat demon spoke a yes. The bear was more stubborn. I moved away from the cat to the bear. If I erase his memories, he will only hear of me again and pursue me again. If I kill him, it would get rid of my problem of him, but I won't do it. There is another way.

I kneeled on one knee to place my finger on his head. I let my power flow.

"You are not to pursue me anymore. You are to reject the idea of wanting me as mate. You may want to be friends with me, but never a mate. You will sleep, so when you wake up, you won't remember what happened in this alley way."

His eyes rolled back and he stared to snore. I stood and straightened. I looked to the cat demon now. I can see the want and lust in his eyes. I sighed. I moved over to him and did the same thing.

I find this technique very useful. I don't find the idea of killing appealing so I researched a way to that, so they can live. I'm always a big fan of second chances.

I turned to the shadow above me and gave it a light glare.

"You know you could have helped me demon-san. Besides, wasn't your goal to take care of those fools?"

I got no response, not that I expected one. I can't tell by his aura that he had a troubled life being to elements not meant to be. Always fighting to stay alive, but I want to show him that there is a good side to be alive instead of being just there.

*sigh* "If you wish, you may have sanctuary in my shrine so long as you have no negative intentions for the shrine. I'll be waiting if you decide to come."

I walked out of the alley way and grabbed my groceries and started to my home, the shrine. Just as I predicted, his curiosity go the best of him. He was following me.

I climbed the stairs with my bags of groceries. I opened the door to my empty house. My family moved on my insisting. They are safer away from me with all these demons wanting my hand. I can feel demon-san in the trees, more relaxed than before in the streets of the human population.

I was able to place my groceries away before a whiplash of pain seared through me. I was stiff. I closed my eyes tiredly and bore it. It didn't hurt as much as it first started. I found out some odd months ago that the pain is because of my soul being in half. I chuckled riley; to think I could bore such pain as if it was just a pinch to the side.

Through the months, I learned to control my facial expressions and aura from showing my pain. It took 15 minutes to have feeling again. I sighed tiredly and headed for the bathroom for a relaxing bath to soothe my, now, stressed muscles and mind.

After such, I got into my miko garbs and tended to the shrine. I could feel Demon-san watching me, but I brushed it off and continued my chores.

It wasn't until I started dinner that I opened the window to ask him if he wanted some dinner. I can feel surprise on him.

"Hn"

He appeared behind me in the kitchen and sat down at the table a little ways off. I smiled and went back to cooking. We ate in relative silence. After washing the dishes after dinner, I asked Hiei, as he told me earlier, if he wanted the room that use to be Sotu's. I did renovate the house a bit after my family moved.

I didn't get an answer, so I said goodnight to him and left to my bedroom. After changing, I climbed into bed. I drifted off to sleep so I can get rest for school tomorrow.

I was able to get into highschool, so I am not going to waste my education. I was able to pull up my grades to highest in school with tutoring, many extra credits, and just focusing to the teacher and inventing ways to make the work simpler to understand.

I finished my homework just a few hours after just getting it so I was set for tomorrow.

I did feel Hiei poke at my mind barriers in my semi-light slumber. I aloud entrance in a way that, to him, it was because I was foolish enough to let my guard down when I am asleep. I let my barriers fade. I let him into my memories.

I really fell asleep when he pulled out of my mind. I smiled. I know I can trust him with my knowledge, my memories. I just hope he won't run away from me ….

**Normal Pov**

Hiei closed his Jagon after looking through this woman's memories. Now he understood what made her essence of _this world_ seem to be only half here. Half of her soul is gone.

With this knowledge, he can sense, and maybe see, properly what had been her soul. I was disturbed and blood red with pain. Its edges were jagged and sore from being forcibly torn to get back to its originally body with her will to live alone. He saw her 'adventures', her view of everything.

He jumped into her room and exited through her door. He got to the room she offered earlier. It had dark colors on the walls, a desk, cabinet, dresser, closet, and a hamic instead of a traditional futon or western-isd bed with mattress.

He walked over to the hamic. It was oddly, comfortable. With the shrine having such a peaceful aura around it, he fell asleep within minutes.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Whew! Done! Please review what you think! XD

I did have another idea of how they could have gotten acquainted, but I went with this. Please enjoy!


End file.
